there is somthing about life
by totem
Summary: Paige struggles to choose between LEO and KYLE a play on the ep there's somthing aabout LEO shortPlease review!


**There's something about … LIFE!**

**A little play on the ep, not sure how I feel about it but I thought I'd post it anyway! I may alter this at some point and may even turn the short into a fic! Just a play on what really happened!**

---------------

"How do you know the Avatars didn't do it, huh?" Kyle asked as he headed towards the stairs, Paige alone was scared she felt like she had connected with him and now seeing him like this – was too much, she had no idea what to do. All she knew was that he was endangering her brother, her friend – the husband of her sister and the father of her nephews and she couldn't let that happen.

"You know, he'll kill you first. You won't even be able to get that bottle out of your hand" Phoebe spoke; she was aggressive feeling the same protective urges form over her as Paige had – all she knew was that Kyle was losing it and her family was in danger. No matter how off the rails Leo was he had been around for the latter six years of her life and nothing would take it away from her, take away her brother.

"We'll see." Aggressive and Confident was how he came over, he looked from Phoebe to Paige, truth was this was bringing back a lot of pent up emotion – it was surfacing and little did the sisters know this was going to bring out a part of him which they were yet to see.

"Look, I get that this is about your parents. I do, really." Paige saw it in his eyes, the two had spoke a lot one night when sat up on the roof under the stars and he had said his parents had been killed and that was the reason he was on the Avatar run – she out of all three sisters understood what death of parents was like – Piper and Phoebe had lost there mother themselves but for them it was more like missing out on it due to the fact they were young. Brody and Paige had lost their parents in their teens so it was easier for her to relate to it more!

"Yes! It is about my parents, and, no, you don't get it." HE shouted at Paige, how could she, his parents were murdered. She never get it.

"The hell I don't. My parents were killed, too, remember?" She shot back, "I know just what it's like to lose them – to hate every one and every thing and want revenge!" She remembered the pain all to well – that of loss and abandonment, she blamed herself and wanted to kill herself, get revenge on herself.

"Paige, my parents were murdered." He shouted, saying it was making him want to get to Leo more, he had opened up to her – since the time they had killed his parents he hadn't been able to speak about it not until her.

"Leo's not the bad guy here – I have known him for too long, we know each other and there is nothing I will stop at to save him. That's why I came to you Kyle! I wanted Help – you to help me save him"

"Save a guy who killed my parents?" He shouted, he was one of them - therefore to Brody, Leo may as well have killed them himself, he had spent most of his life fighting his way through unexplainable evil to get to this place, to get to his revenge!

"Killed your parents? You know what Leo has kids Kyle, two little boys. Don't make them us – don't put them through what you went through! If you do – they'll do this, search you down and get revenge. You want them to go through this, huh?" She shouted

"Go through this how about I tell you what I went through?" He screamed, "The nightmare that won't go away, for all those nights waking up in a sweat begging that the flashbacks were just a dream then crying when I realized that it isn't. My parents were tortured and killed in front of me …I hared the screams, I hared the cries and the begging for there lives. Killing Avatars, killing them will help me…"

Paige walked up to the bottom of the stairs and looked up into his eyes, "It won't, I have the same nightmares, the same nights waking up in a cold sweat. I hared the screams as well, I hared the cries as the flames engulfed them. And I got revenge to Kyle – but guess what? It isn't and never did help me. I killed the person responsible and it never helped, I killed me. Weather you do it with a gun, that potion or the alcohol and Drugs it will never help you. I'm still here Kyle, night after night fighting it…Killing Leo…or every other god damn Avatar you come across won't help!" Paige wanted to save her brother but truth was she didn't want to lose Kyle either. She understood why he wanted to do it but she couldn't let it get to that. She hadn't told the closed to her that, shown so much emotion yet she just had to Kyle a guy who had known her for only a portion of the time most guys, who she still hadn't told.

Phoebe watched as her baby sister spilled her heart out to Kyle, she only opened it had the desired effect, Phoebe was no expert in any area of this so she decided it was best to take a step back from it and let Paige take hold of it – not only was she handling it well herself and Kyle had a connection and if Paige couldn't stop him no body could. Emotions were on high right now – Phoebe saw it with in Kyle and Paige, fear, Anger, desperation, hurt, love and hate all in one – ultimately forming a deadly cocktail that was ready to blow.

What did they really want from him, he hadn't planned to fall for Paige – he had planed to get to the Avatars and kill them to get the revenge. Looking into Paige's pleading eyes she was pushing him he was ready to break. "I…I have to…do it." He explained, "It has to end I have to kill them"

"You don't have to do anything Kyle; work with me here, let me help you…" She wanted so bad for him to let her help. She didn't want to be forced to choose between him and Leo but if he made her, he made her and there was nothing she could do about it. He was shaking, adrenalin running through him… she took his clammy hand, "Please" He looked from her eyes to her hands to the floor –

Pulling his hand back he shook his head, "They have to pay"

"Yeah they do! The avatars – but not my brother, not my family and not his sons – My sister's family didn't do this, I didn't do this … so don't hurt me" Paige was taking this as a personal threat against them, her family and she was becoming over protective.

"It wasn't meant to be like this!" He screamed, "I wasn't meant to like you like this, this wasn't meant to get in the way… I have been going for one thing my whole life revenge, I vowed to kill every one of them bastards who killed my parents…you can't stop me"

"Kyle, if you go up there and threaten his family then you won't even get around to throwing the potion, he'll kill you."

"So you're protecting a killer?" He asked such anger. It did in fact hurt Paige deep down, but she couldn't deal with that right now.

"He's a protector Kyle and if you put his family at risk he won't think twice…think about it" Paige was trying so very hard to make him understand – "I don't know exactly what's going on with him right now but I know Leo and he's a great guy, he has given me alone more guidance, and love. Don't take a father from his kids and a husband from his wife."

"What about this Kid Paige?" He shouted "What about me?" he looked but a kid to her when she looked into his eyes, a kid in the body of a man.

"I'm here for you…I will help, I want to help but this isn't the way Kyle I wanted you to help me – help me save my brother not kill him" She asked, she pleaded, "Look ... Leo is not the bad guy here. For all we know, he was -- he was brainwashed or possessed or something. Just, please, give us a minute. Just wait down here." Paige begged. Phoebe watched Paige begging with Kyle – maybe getting him involved in this wasn't the greatest of ideas but it was too late – he was here now and ready to kill Leo without a second thought. Kyle didn't want to pass up this opportunity but as he looked into the woman's eyes stood in front of him something stopped him.

"Just don't let him go, all right? I've spent twenty years looking for the Avatars. I'm not about to lose them now." He was still aggressive, angry and ready to get what all these years he had fought for. Paige nodded then turned around slowly; looking at Phoebe they sheared a silent glance Phoebe giving Paige the strength that she needed to fight against him, against this. The youngest nodded and they walked up stairs leaving Kyle pacing the floor in the foyer.

As they made it to the first floor Paige pulled Phoebe to the side, "Go up and get Leo, Piper and the boys to magic school. Fast, I'll keep him as long as I can. Don't come back until I come to Magic school I mean it" she spoke quietly.

"What are you going to do?" Phoebe asked,

"What I have to do" Paige explained, "Look I don't know how long I will be able to keep this down so get them out of here fast – and you with them and watch Leo Phoebe we still don't know if he is a threat"

Phoebe hugged Paige, "be careful okay…he isn't the Kyle you know right now"

Paige nodded, "Just go" She told her. Phoebe turned around and ran up the stairs to the Attic. Paige walked down the corridor to her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe burst into the Attic, Piper and Leo turned to look at her. "We all need to get out of here now – Orb now, get the boys and get us to magic school"

"What's going on? Where's Paige?" Piper asked worried,

"Look just orb now and I'll explain in all" Phoebe shouted, "GO!" Leo took hold of Phoebe's and Piper's hand and did as Phoebe instructed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was in fact four hours of nervous pacing magic school until the hared the familiar sound and sight of the blue orbs materializing in the corner of the room. Paige stood there, she had her hands pushed deep into her pockets and it was obvious she had been crying. "Paige?" Piper and Phoebe both said. Paige didn't answer she looked over to Leo. "He thinks you're a threat, Leo, to all of us." Paige said bluntly,  
"Well, he's wrong" Piper cut in  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Paige shouted, she had been through too much in the last hours and she couldn't help but scream at Piper.  
"Because! Look, I know this is a shock to everyone, but he didn't have to tell us the truth. He wouldn't have if it was a bad thing." Piper shouted back standing up for her husband.

"Piper, everything, and I mean everything, points to them being bad. Even the Elders think so." Paige wanted to understand, having gone through what she just had she wanted the answers quick and her temper was short she was shouting out of frustration. "They killed his parents – I've listened to him shout at me, scream at me – I listened to him cry in my arms! He wants to kill you Leo, I got him calm enough to talk it through – you have no idea what I'm feeling right now! You need to sort this out Leo, and Piper you need to make sure you really do trust him, as far as I'm concerned he's the enemy we all feared, you may not but I still do! You don't know he isn't possessed or what ever"

"Don't be ridiculous Paige" Leo shot at her, defensively

"Ridiculous? not long you were been hunted by floating heads! Look, your safe to go home…"

"Paige…" Phoebe began, "What happened?"

Paige looked at Phoebe, "not now"

"Paige – is he okay? Are you okay?"

"Not really, no, I need to make sure he doesn't do something stupid...and a heads up the house is trashed after he found out I let you go he kicked off!" They just nodded, Paige turned and looked at Leo, "I have no idea what's going on – but I'll find out. I promise" Paige with this orbed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She orbed into the room where Brody was staying, she walked over to the sofa and sat next to him. "I will work with you and get the revenge you want I promise…but you have to do something for me"

Kyle turned his head, "What?" He asked

"I want you to help me save my family, help me save Leo" She asked, Kyle put the potion on the table, "Fine, I save Leo with you, and you take the avatars out with me." Paige nodded, he took her hand in his, "The only reason I'm agreeing to this is because I really like you Paige…I love you…I don't want to lose you but I'm not losing what I've fought for all my life."

"Well I'm not going to lose my family…EVER…Not to avatars and not to Evil…"

"I already have" he explained, "They took it all Paige and left me with nothing"

"You have me now…we'll sort this together"

**---------Like i said i'm still not sure about how it turned out - may change it and may make it into a short fic!**

**More of my others soon i hope! TOTEM**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
